Open ended communication channels into the contact center are growing in importance and use as consumers look to receive specific and direct answers to their issues, inquiries, and comments. These channels include email, chat, SMS, social media, etc. While they are important tools for consumers, supporting open ended dialog with customers is a difficult task for companies. The range of questions is endless, requiring a highly skilled agent on the company end to handle the interactions. This higher skilled agent is also a more expensive resource. Supporting these channels is important but it increases a company's cost. Furthermore, consistency of answers and information is more difficult. Incorrect information, slow response, and confusing replies are all dangers to the company when supporting these channels.
The company needs an efficient way to provide agents with proper, relevant, informative suggestions and in some cases automated replies to consumer questions over these channels.